Field of Invention
The present invention relates a medicament for treatment of hypertension.
Description of Related Arts
Anion medicine is a basic science which includes a collection of different subjects such as electronics, chemistry, materials science, polymer science, life science and clinical science. Anion is also referred to as negative oxygen ion, which is an oxygen ion carrying one or more negatively charged electron. The vast majority of negative ions generated in the air is atmospheric negative oxygen ions, which is formed from combining the oxygen molecules in the air with free electron. The electric discharge (lightning) phenomenon in nature, the photoelectric effect the fountains, waterfalls and etc. can induce ionization in the ambient air to form the negative oxygen ions. Anion (negative ions) has excellent purification and dust removal effect and can reduce the hazards of passive smoking, improve and prevent respiratory disease, improve sleeping quality, provide anti-oxidation and anti-aging effect, eliminate free radicals in the body and reduce blood viscosity. In the medical profession, it has a reputation of naming as ‘vita oxygen’, ‘air vitamins’, ‘longevity element’ and ‘ambient vitamins’.
The healthcare principle of anion is mainly due to the prominent role of the anion in providing antiaging and antioxidant (reducing) effect. The antioxidant (reducing) effect of anion is under a basic chemical principle. The negative ion is negatively charged. In other words, an excess electron is existed, that this electron can be supply to aging cells and blood cell. Thus, the antiaging and antioxidant effect as well as the radical reduction effect can be achieved. In a living body, if the electrons of lipid is snatched, lipid will be oxidized and age spots are formed. If the electrons of protein is snatched, the cell function will become abnormal. If the electrons of a gene is snatched, the disease of cancer will be induced. In the living body, the substance which snatches electrons are called ‘free radicals’. From the view of quantum medicine, the snatching of electrons is the origin of all diseases. Similarly, the rusting of iron, the weathering of rocks and the rotting of plant are all the result of oxidation. The negative oxygen ions are charged with negative potential, that is, an excess electron. The electron is supplied to the free radicals and then the free radicals are reduced. In other word, the free radicals are eliminated. Then, the negative oxygen ions itself are transformed into oxygen molecules O2.
Hypertension is now a common disease easily occurred in many people and its symptoms vary according to the object conditions. In the early stage, it may be asymptomatic or the symptom is not obvious. The object may feel fatigue and nervous, or the blood pressure increases after mood swings and then return to normal after taking a rest. As the course of disease is extended, the blood pressure is persistently elevated significantly and a variety of symptoms will be occurred gradually. At this stage, it is called chronic hypertension. The common clinical symptoms of chronic hypertension disease includes headache, dizziness, concentration difficulties, memory loss, numbness, nocturia, palpitation, chest tightness and fatigue. When the blood pressure is suddenly increased to a certain high level, symptoms such as severe headache, vomiting, palpitation and dizziness may even occur. In severe cases, unconsciousness and convulsions will be happened. At this stage, it is called accelerated hypertension and hypertensive crisis. In general, serious heart, brain and kidney damages and diseases such as stroke, myocardial infarction and renal failure will follow in a short period of time. There is no consistent relationship between the symptoms and the blood pressure level. In view of the treatment of hypertension, in additional to physical conditioning such as weight loss, antihypertensive drugs can be used. However, this kind of drug must be taken every day and has strong dependence.